Dyskusja użytkownika:Lukasew
Poprzednie wiadomości: archiwum do 2008 The Lie : Właśnie w tym momencie rozpoczynam opis odcinka. Za jakieś półtorej godziny powinien być gotowy. -- Benjamin Linus 13:58, 24 sty 2009 (UTC) :: Już skończyłem. Dodałem jeszcze ciekawostki. Mogę prosić o ocenę tak z ciekawości ? -- Benjamin Linus 18:35, 24 sty 2009 (UTC) ::: jest OK, bynajmniej zdecydowanie lepsze niż moje - cóż nie przyłożyłem się ;) --Lukasew 15:47, 25 sty 2009 (UTC) Re: opisy odcinków Dzięki za informację. To właściwie nie do końca był zarzut, a raczej zdziwienie. Po prostu jestem przyzwyczajony do zasad panujących na Ossusie, gdzie takie rzeczy są zabronione. MImo wszystko nie jest to takie złe zważywszy, że 90% polskich Wikii kończy się na dobrych chęciach i upada po utworzeniu kilkunastu haseł. Więc może to i lepiej mieć tłumaczenia, kosztem bycia na bieżąco i rozwoju. Ale jakbym np. kiedyś chciał napisać streszczenie to oczywiście można oprócz translacji samemu coś poszerzać zmieniać itp.? --Mariobaryla 14:39, 26 sty 2009 (UTC) :jasne, można tworzyć opisy we własnym zakresie i wiele razy już tak było. Trzeba jednak, a z tym jest problem, powiadomić też innych użytkowników, czyli albo na stronie dyskusji odcinka, albo na forum, a najlepiej rzucić szablon i wytłumaczyc co i jak --Lukasew 14:47, 26 sty 2009 (UTC) Strona główna * Może zachęci to do forum na wiki więcej osób. W wolnych chwilach podmień sekcje o forum na tą poniżej. Prawie to samo co w portalu współpracy ale zawsze bardziej na widoku. -- 17:13, 27 sty 2009 (UTC) Jughead * Już skończyłem ,,blokować stronę" ;) Mam nadzieję, że opis się podoba. W tym sezonie LOST są strasznie zagmatwane, trzeba dobrze się skupić by nie pomylić czasu akcji. Benjamin Linus 18:51, 29 sty 2009 (UTC) Re: Ostrzeżenie Przyjmuję ostrzeżenie i przepraszam za usunięcie owej treści ale zaznaczam, że były to tylko 4 zdania zaczynające opis odcinka - bez kontynuacji. Obiecuję, że to się nie powtórzy. Benjamin Linus 19:52, 19 lut 2009 (UTC) Biurokrata Heja, jak pewnie zauważyłeś, nadałem Nanakiemu uprawnienia. Ale myślę, że zarówno mi, jak i wam byłoby wygodniej, gdybyście mogli to zrobić samemu bez czekania i proszenia o pomoc. Czy moglibyście wspólnie wybrać spomiędzy użytkowników kogoś zaufanego na biurokratę? Pozdrawiam, TOR 22:54, 19 mar 2009 (UTC) --- Witam serdecznie, cieszę się, że Nanaki otrzymał uprawnienia o które prosiliśmy. Faktycznie biurokrata by się przydał... zatem w najbliższym czasie poinformujemy o wyborze. Pozdrawiam, Lukasew 23:03, 19 mar 2009 (UTC) :Przyznałem Ci uprawnienia. Od teraz będziesz mógł zmieniać poziomy dostępu dla użytkowników za pomocą strony . Jeśli będziesz miał jakieś wątpliwości lub pytania -- daj znać. --TOR 03:11, 23 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Dzięki wielkie --Lukasew 08:06, 23 mar 2009 (UTC) #wikia-pl W dniu dzisiejszym wznowiona została działalność kanału #wikia-pl w sieci irc.freenode.net. Ów kanał IRC ma działać podobnie, jak oficjalny Central Wikii – gromadzić użytkowników polskojęzycznej części projektu oraz pomagać w problemach technicznych. Na kanał można dostać się przy pomocy dowolnego klienta IRC lub poprzez bramkę Wikii. Proszę o poinformowanie innych użytkowników tej Wikii o tym kanale. Misiek (talk) Chyba nie zauważyłeś :P, poprawiłem szablon teraz nie ma już parametru na nazwę witanego usera. Poprawiłem wszyskie strony botem już jakiś czas temu :P. -- 18:47, 21 maj 2009 (UTC) * no to chyba przegapiłem - taki miałem w notatkach opery ;) --Lukasew 20:03, 21 maj 2009 (UTC) Blokady epizodów * Nie miałem okazji sprawdzić tego wcześniej ale przy blokadzie można podać datę i godzinę emisji w czasie (EST). Więc wpisując "XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX (EST)" przeliczy na "nasz". -- 11:40, sty 17, 2010 (UTC)